custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Hope
A New Hope is the fourth installment in the Star Wars saga. Quotes * (we open up and see the kids at the classroom) * David: Hey, Luke. You want to share these blocks? * Luke Skywalker: Sure, David! Thank you. * David: You're welcome! * Hannah: These cars are great, Keesha. * Keesha: Thanks, Hannah. * Carlos: Jason, your toy cars look great. * Jason: Thanks, Carlos. * Tosha: And this toy dump truck is so pretty neat. * Luke Skywalker: Thanks. * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Whoa! Hi everybody! * Kids: Barney! Hi! * Barney: Hi there. Watch ya' doing? * Kids: Playing together! * Barney: Oh (music starts for Let's Play Together) I love to play together with you. I love to play with you. Run and jump all day. Everything we do is fun when I'm with you! * Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. * Barney: I love to play with you. I'm glad your here today. Now we can pretend, or we can play our favorite game with all our special friends. * Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. * Barney: I love to play with you. * Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. * Barney: Have fun the whole day through! When it's a rainy day, we can be inside, and play. As long as I'm with you, we'll have lots to do! * Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. * Barney: Have fun the whole day through! * Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. * Barney: I love to play with you! * (music ends) * BJ: (arrives) Hi everybody. * Barney & Kids: Hi BJ. * BJ: What are you guys doing. * Barney: Were playing together. * BJ: I love to play together. I got a announcement. Today, me, Michael, Amy and Robert are getting a surprise for our cousins, Yoshi, Dora and Mateo. * Michael, Robert and Amy: (arrive) Hi everybody. * Barney: Hi Michael. Hi Robert. Hi Amy. * Robert: Today, me, Michael, Amy and BJ are getting a surprise for our cousins, Yoshi, Dora and Mateo! * BJ: And we are waiting for Mr. Pizza, the mail carrier! * Amy: Yoshi, Dora and Mateo always sends us surprises in the mail. (music starts for We Just Can't Wait) And they promised we'll get a big surprise today. * BJ: We're so excited, oh, we just can't wait. * BJ, Michael, Amy & Robert: We just can't wait. It's just not fair. We're standing there, but we wanna be there. We just can't wait for what the mail man brings. We just can't wait for anything. * Barney & Kids: They just can't wait for some summer fun. * BJ, Michael, Amy & Robert: Like going to the beach or playing in the sun! We want to jump and splash when it rains in the spring. * Barney & Kids: They just can't wait for anything. They just can't wait for the colors of fall. * BJ, Michael, Amy & Robert: To jump in some leaves or play football. * Barney & Kids: They just can't wait for a winter's chill. * BJ, Michael, Amy & Robert: We want to ride our sleds from the top of the hill. * Barney & Kids: They just can't wait. It's just not fair. They're standing here, but they want to be there. * BJ, Michael, Amy & Robert: We just can't wait for what the mail man brings. We just can't wait for anything. * Barney & Kids: They just can't wait for what the mail man brings. * BJ, Michael, Amy & Robert: We just can't wait for anything. * Barney, BJ & Kids: They just can't wait for anything. (music ends) * Barney: Oh, it's so hard to wait for someone when you're patent. * Carlos: Like the spring break. * Keesha: Or the first day of school. * Luke Skywalker: Or summer vacation. * Amy: Or somebody to come. * David: Or pizza. * Hannah: Or a package to arrive. * Tosha: Or a surprise. * Jason: Or a circus. * BJ: Or somebody's birthday. * Michael: Or dinner to come. * Robert: Or the mail to come. * Barney: I am sure Mr. Pizza will be there soon. It reminds me of the mail. I'll show you about the post office. (uses magic and the Adventure Screen appears) * BJ & Kids: The Adventure Screen! ** (after Barney, BJ, and the grownups take care of Baby Bop, the kids play earthlings and martians) ** Kids: (as martians) Get the earthling! Get the earthling! ** Princess Leia: (as the earthling) Martians, you'll never catch me! I'm too fast! I brought my bicycle to the mars! (she runs off) ** Tosha: (she stops) How could she get a bicycle in her suitcase!? (laughing) Leia's so funny! (she runs off) ** Shawn: (he stops) Oh, no! That means we will never catch him! (he runs off) ** (Antonio walks slowly and humming) ** (the others martians catch the earthling) ** (Antonio stops and get very tired) ** Antonio: Oh...this isn't good. The planet mars is covered with lots of red dust. The bicycle wheels would just sink down and spin around like you were on a beach. * Princess Leia: Of course not. That will be too funny. ** Antonio: Oh, yes. It's a scientific fact. You couldn't ride your bicycle to mars. ** Princess Leia: Yes, I know. We were just playing. ** Antonio: But it's not scientific. Science is science, c'mon! ** (the rest of the kids come over) ** (Gail groaning) ** Gail: Hey!! Why are you spoiling all our fun today?!! ** Antonio: I'm not spoiling a thing. ** Carlos: Then how come we stopped laughing? ** Princess Leia: Okay, okay, okay. Good thing I packed my balloon-mobile. It can bounce right over dust. (she pretends to ride on her balloon-mobile and imitates bouncing sounds) ** Shawn: (laughing) That's funny, Leia. ** Tosha: Now we'll never catch her now. She's got her balloon-mobile. ** Antonio: I'm not playing. Balloon-mobiles do not exist. ** Princess Leia: Antonio, it's just for fun. ** Barney: (opens the door) Kids, kids! Not so loud! ** Gail: Oh, sorry, Barney! ** Carlos: Yeah, we don't wanna make a peep. ** Barney: Shh. Baby Bop's asleep. BJ, the grownups, and I are trying our best to take care of Baby Bop because she has a tummy-ache. ** Shawn: But we're playing a great game! ** Barney: Well, I set up a nice, quiet game for you kids in the classroom. ** Shawn: Oh, can you tell us?! ** Barney: Well, it's called number bingo! ** All (except Antonio and Princess Leia): YAAAAAAAAY!!! ** Princess Leia: You know what, Antonio? ** Antonio: What? ** Princess Leia: Martians play bingo. ** Antonio: Of course not. ** Princess Leia: Yes, they do. They call it "gobing". That's why "bingo" said it backwards. ** Tosha: You're funny, Leia! ** Princess Leia: C'mon, let's go! ** (all come inside the classroom with Barney except Antonio) ** Antonio: Well, I know they do not play bingo on the solar system. (he comes inside the classroom) *** Baby Bop: If it could break the sound barrier... *** (Chewbacca drops the broken pieces of his airplane) *** Baby Bop: ...falling out of a window shouldn't be able to break it. *** Chewbacca: (barks) *** Baby Bop: You built the plane all wrong. Did you even read the directions? *** (Chewbacca prepares to punch Baby Bop) *** Baby Bop: It didn't fly for one second. It's not my fault if you made a plane that can't fly. *** Chewbacca: (roars) (punches Baby Bop) *** (Baby Bop crying) *** BJ and Baby Bop's Mom: (yelling furious) Chewbacca, get your tail over here right now! *** Chewbacca: (barks)! *** (fades to BJ and Baby Bop's dad putting ice on Baby Bop's arm that Chewbacca punched) *** Baby Bop: (crying) Do you think they're gonna hafta amputate my arm? *** BJ and Baby Bop's Dad: No, Honey. It's amputate, not amuptake. *** Baby Bop: They're gonna amputate? *** BJ and Baby Bop's Dad: No. I'm in charge and I'm putting ice on it. *** Baby Bop: (screaming) AAAAH!!! *** BJ and Baby Bop's Dad: What's the matter, Baby Bop? *** Baby Bop: That's cold. *** (fades to Chewbacca and BJ's mom in the hallway) *** Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: Apologize to Baby Bop. *** Chewbacca: (barks) *** (wipes to Chewbacca and BJ's parents in his living room) *** Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: Chewbacca, this means no TV for a week. *** Chewbacca: (barks) *** Baby Bop: Hello, R2-D2! *** R2-D2: (beeps)! *** Baby Bop: Maybe you can play with me! *** (Barney and Baby Bop enter the library) *** Jawa: (speaking Jawaese!) *** Barney: that sounds terrific, follow me Baby Bop! *** Jawa: (speaking Jawaese!) *** (Ben Kenobi is closing the Fixit Boutique) *** (a scene from "It's a Wonderful Life" is playing on TV) *** (Alvin and Brittany are walking to see "It's a Wonderful Life" on TV) *** George: (on TV) Bert! Thank heaven you're here. *** Bert: Back this. *** George: Bert, what's happened to this house?! Wh-where's Mary? Where's my kids? *** Ernie: Watch him, Bert. *** Bert: C'mon. C'mon. *** George: Bert! Ernie! What's the matter with you two guys?! You -- you -- you were here on my wedding night! The both you you stood out there on the porch and sung to us, don't you remember?! *** (the movie becomes a little bit glitchy) *** BJ: (sadly) Ai-yi-yi! Zane's been spending Christmas Day at granny's for a whole year, dad. Every night, I hope Christmas will end and he'll come back, but... every morning I wake up and it's still Christmas! (crying) *** Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: I know how you feel, BJ. *** BJ: Now I'll never see Zane again! Never! (continues crying) *** Baby Bop: I wish Zane would come back soon. *** BJ: Yeah, but I really miss him! (continues crying) *** (Barney and Lightning enter) *** Barney: Aw, BJ, why are you crying? *** BJ: Nothing. I'm just never gonna see my best friend again! (crying) *** (Mario and Luigi enter) *** Mario: Barney, we ain't gonna have Christmas every day! *** Luigi: Yeah, it's making everyone unhappy! *** Barney: I'm afraid so, guys. *** (a sound of hammering is heard) *** Barney: Oh, my! What's Ben Kenobi doing?! He's closing up Fixit Boutique?! *** Luigi: Yes, for good! *** Lightning: Well, you're not gonna close Fixit Boutique. *** Barney: Yeah. I didn't want that. *** Mario: Yeah?!? Well, we can't work on Christmas since it's Christmas every day! We can't work at all! *** Lightning: But what will you do? *** Luigi: That's a good question. *** (Ben Kenobi enters) *** Ben Kenobi: Well, that's that. Goodbye, Fixit Boutique. *** (BJ crying) *** Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: BJ, why don't we go home for some pickle fries. We'll talk some more! *** (BJ, Baby Bop, and their dad enter home) *** Mario: Now look what you've done! *** Barney: I'm sorry, Mario. I'm sorry, Luigi. But I don't think Christmas every day is special anymore. *** Mario: Are you kiddin'!? Christmas every day is a very bad idea, Barney! *** Luigi: Yeah! No people celebrating, no Christmas carols, and no presents! *** Lightning: Really?! That's terrible! *** Barney: But I wanna make everything in the whole wide world the way it used to be when Christmas is only once a year. *** (Mario and Luigi growl. They then leave) *** Barney: I thought Christmas every day would make everybody happy, Lightning, but it's making them sad. Fixit Boutique is closed, BJ is crying, nobody is celebrating, and Mr. Tenagain says Christmas isn't special anymore because it's every day. Maybe Santa's right. *** (the song "Every Day Can't Be Christmas" starts again) **** Barney: Well, I only have one wish left. I was gonna wish for pizza but I'm gonna wish that Christmas will be the way it used to be -- one day a year. **** Baby Bop: No! Let's Go for pizza! **** Ben Kenobi: Quiet, Baby Bop!!! Barney, wish for Christmas once a year please! **** Mr. Tenagain: Yes, please. That's 2 pleases. **** Tosha: (with hoarse whisper) Please? **** Mr. Tenagain: 3 pleases. **** BJ: Please, Barney? So I can see Zane again. **** (all saying "please" at once) **** Barney: Okay, everybody! Here goes! (clears throat) I wish **** (Meanwhile we cut to a park where Stacy and Greedo are relaxing) Stacy: Is there anything we could do? Greedo: Mysajagjjah. Stacy: That's a very great idea. Greedo: Eeea gasaahh ajaha. Stacy: Alright! **** (Baby Bop, Stacy, and Greedo head to the art gallery) Stacy: Baby Bop, do you see this painting who is this? Baby Bop: Mona Lisa. Greedo: Yaa ganaklkhklnga aglsgah, Baby Bop. Baby Bop: It's 7:00 my parents want me home by now. Stacy: We'll walk you home. Baby Bop: Thanks Stacy! (Stacy and Greedo walk Baby Bop home) Stacy: Bye Baby Bop: Bye * Stormtrooper: Hey there, Baby Bop are you going to stay with me? **** Baby Bop: Yes! **** Stormtrooper: Good! **** Baby Bop: But Sir, I (she starts to cry as the Stormtrooper comforts her) **** Stormtrooper: Baby Bop, you'll be fine, I'm always here with you! **** (fades to Darth Vader and Baby Bop's family arriving home) Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? BJ: Darth Vader punched his salad and it exploded... then everybody is looking at us. Darth Vader: Uh-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! Baby Bop's Mom: No more restaurants for you, servant of emperor, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. Baby Bop's Dad: You're grounded for 1 week. Now go to your room. (Darth Vader stomps up to his room and slams the door breaking it) Baby Bop's Dad: Whatever, that was I will go up there. (Baby Bop's Dad walks up the stairs) Darth Vader: (angry) I would rather leave! (Baby Bop's Dad enters his room angrily) Baby Bop's Dad: Seriously Lord Vader, this is very unacceptable behavior what you did breaking your door and now you are grounded for another week. Darth Vader: I rather live with My master rather than you stupid ugly jerks! Baby Bop's Dad: Stop this! listen this has nothing to do with the sith we told you they don't exist and also you won't play with your friends. (Baby Bop's Mom runs to his room) Baby Bop's Mom: What is going on? Baby Bop's Dad: He threw a tantrum and broke his door. Baby Bop's Mom: How did that happen? Baby Bop's Dad: He got mad and slammed it. Baby Bop's Mom: This was very naughty of you, as far as I'm concerned Darth Vader you really lost your privileges playing with your friends and you added yourself another week. (Darth Vader force hits Baby Bop's mom) Darth Vader: THAT IS UNFAIR! Baby Bop's Dad:ALRIGHT IF YOU FORCE HIT MY WIFE, ONE MORE TIME YOU WILL BE SITTING OUTSIDE! (Darth Vader force hits Baby Bop's Mom) Baby Bop's Mom:THIS IS IT VADER, YOU ARE GOING TO BE OUTSIDE! (Baby Bop's parents send him out of the house) Baby Bop's Dad: YOU LEARN BETTER TO FORCE HIT MY WIFE, AND ALSO YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT FOR 2 WEEKS! (Darth Vader laughs) Baby Bop's Dad: STOP LAUGHING! Category:Star Wars